


Laugh

by UmbralStars



Series: Americanism [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: "The Crime Against Kansas", Mentions of Real Historical Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralStars/pseuds/UmbralStars
Summary: “Even now, while I speak, portents hang on all the arches of the horizon, threatening to darken the broad land, which already yawns with the musterings of civil war.” - Charles Sumner, "The Crime Against Kansas"





	Laugh

"Not in any common lust for power did this uncommon tragedy have its origin. It is the rape of a virgin Territory, compelling it to the hateful embrace of slavery; and it may be clearly traced to a depraved desire for a new Slave State, hideous offspring of such a crime, in the hope of adding to the power of slavery in the National Government."

Senator Sumner's words were empty. Everything he said about Kansas, the violence, was true enough, but all other words were musings of a belligerent abolitionist. Nothing more. At least that's what Ethan thought he believed. Nowadays, it had been harder to separate what had been his thoughts and what was the thoughts of the popular, and that fact seemed to ring true with all his family since their fights had increased in frequency and ferocity. Ethan tried his best to listen passively to the speech, but anger in the room was overwhelming.

Many of the senators whispered amongst themselves with low voices. A few from the north were nodding along with Sumner's sentiment while his own muttered in hostile tones. However, it was when Sumner began to slander Senator Butler that a line was crossed. Ethan's hand unconsciously moved to touch South Carolina's arm in an attempt to calm the elder state. However, it was in vain as South Carolina's eyes held a wild and appalled looked. The speech couldn't have ended fast enough and as Senator Sumner returned to the praises of his Rebulican colleagues, South Carolina stood roughly to walk out of the chamber. The act left a sickening pit deep in Ethan's body, but he brushed it aside well enough as Alfred pulled him over to speak about bringing Kansas to D.C.

()()()

Then for two days it was quiet. The leers and arguments had quieted down; although, South Carolina had been mysteriously calm about the speech. Normally he would've had something to say, but there had been nothing and that was concerning. When Ethan stepped into the chamber that day on May 22 he was planning on having another quiet day with maybe confronting South Carolina, but the plan was dashed when South Carolina wrapped an arm around Ethan's shoulders, smiled at him, and walked him over to an area around Sumner's desk. "Charles what's going—"

"Shhh," the State hissed quietly, "Just watch."

Ethan immediately noticed Representatives Brooks and Keitt walk toward Sumner with an odd sense of purpose. Brooks himself walked right up to Sumner and spoke, "Mr. Sumner, I have read your speech twice over carefully. It is a libel on South Carolina, and Mr. Butler, who is a relative of mine."

Sumner turned his head and began to stand, but before he could even stand fully Brooks took his cane and slammed it down on Sumner's head. Then he did it again. Then again. Then again. Then again. Then again. A frenzy of yells came from all over the chamber. Few senators and states tried to run forward to stop the assault, but Keitt's brandishing of a pistol and shout of "Let them be!" stopped any assistance. From across the room Alfred yelled something out to Ethan above the noise. Ethan then realized he was behind the pistol and could stop the assault; unfortunately, his mind played a diffrent scenario. He knew it was wrong. It wasn't honorable. It wasn't chivalrous. It stemmed from thoughts that he'd been pushing down for years. However, right now, today, he allowed himself to be consumed by them. So he smiled and laughed.

“Even now, while I speak, portents hang on all the arches of the horizon, threatening to darken the broad land, which already yawns with the musterings of civil war."

**Author's Note:**

> For those unfamiliar with these events this is known as "The caning of Charles Sumner" and is known as being one of the major events that lead up to the Civil War. Btw the speech "The Crime Against Kansas" is a pretty interesting read for anyone interested in American history; although, it is a heavy read.


End file.
